


Tattooing

by adiwriting



Series: Hearing Verse [33]
Category: Glee
Genre: Deaf!Blaine, Glee AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine decides to get a tattoo to help remind him of Kurt while he's away. Part of the Hearing!Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattooing

WHAT IF I GOT ONE? Blaine asks as they set up the camera equipment in the lobby of the small tattoo and piercing shop. 

GOT WHAT? A PIERCING? Sebastian looks him up and down like he can’t picture where on Earth he’d possibly want to get pierced. 

A TATTOO, he glares while Sebastian laughs. 

YOU’RE GOING TO GET A TATTOO? RIGHT… Sebastian waves him off as he goes into the back to get the man they are supposed to be interviewing for their show, Deaf in the City. 

Ryan had sent them the information last week, a CODA who is fluent in sign and works as a tattoo artist. Blaine had never considered getting a tattoo before, because, frankly, it hadn’t seemed worth the effort. Tattoos are permanent and with a language barrier, there is so much that can go wrong, even with an interpreter there with him. Ever since he’d read up on the man they are interviewing today, however, the thought has been growing in his mind. 

He’s been wanting something, a reminder that Kurt’s always there with him, even when he’s off on tour. Wearing his sweatshirt to bed and stealing his scarfs during the day is great and all, but it’s not permanent. Not like a tattoo would be. It would just be something he could look at when he’s feeling lonely, and remember that he’s got a loving husband, no matter how far away he might be. 

As Sebastian starts the interview, and Blaine mans the camera, the idea starts to cement itself. If he got a tattoo, he’d want it to be something personal. Something deeply meaningful to both himself and Kurt, but that wouldn’t necessarily scream ‘this tattoo is for my husband’ to the rest of the world. Location won’t be a huge issue. It’ll have to be someplace he can cover up. He’s not sure that his school would care about tattoos, but he’d rather not chance it when he’s not tenured yet. However, apart from his neck and forearms, he can pretty much cover any tattoo up. 

As they move around the tattoo parlor to show some of the equipment he uses for piercings and tattoos, his mind wanders again to things that remind him of Kurt. 

Music. 

Broadway. 

Coming home to find a warm bath drawn for the two of them. 

Warm cinnamon buns on a lazy morning. 

Sweet love letters left on the fridge on the nights when their schedules don’t aline. 

None of that seems quite fitting enough, however. If he’s going to get something permanent, he wants to make sure that it’s something he will always like. He thinks back to how they met, a busy coffee shop and the too small hallway near the restrooms. Their first date at the movie theatre. Their first kiss that ended up with spilled coffee beans all over the floor. The first time he’d gone over to Kurt’s house and his dad signed to him… 

That had been the first time he’d felt Kurt’s heartbeat. The first time he’d really began seeing that blackbird in his mind that reminded him so much of Kurt. Then it hits him, he knows exactly what he wants to get and he feels stupid for not thinking of it earlier. 

The interview concludes and Sebastian begins packing up their things, but instead of helping, Blaine moves to talk to Shawn, the tattoo artist. 

IF I WANTED TO GET A TATTOO TODAY, HOW WOULD THAT WORK? WOULD I NEED TO BRING IN A DRAWING? he asks. 

IT DEPENDS. IF YOU EXPLAIN WHAT YOU WANT, I CAN DRAW SOMETHING UP FOR YOU, Shawn signs. 

YOU’RE SERIOUS? Sebastian asks. YOU’RE GOING TO GET A TATTOO? 

WHY IS THAT SO SHOCKING? he asks, slightly offended. 

HAVE YOU EVEN TALKED TO KURT ABOUT THIS? Sebastian asks. 

WHEN WOULD I HAVE TALKED TO KURT ABOUT THIS? HE’S GONE FOR ANOTHER FOUR WEEKS AND BETWEEN THE TIME DIFFERENCE AND POOR INTERNET CONNECTION… IT’S MY BODY, HE WON’T CARE, he explains. 

YOU REALLY MISS HIM THEN? Sebastian asks. 

MY HUSBAND? WHAT DO YOU THINK? he glares at him before turning back to Shawn to describe what he wants. 

In the end, Shawn is not only able to do a gorgeous drawing of a blackbird flying at sunset, but he manages to do the entire thing out of music notes and the ECG heart monitor lines, which makes it even more personal. It takes two sessions to get the colors and shading just right with all of the small details. It’s about the size of his palm and sits just over his heart, barely visible when he’s wearing a V-neck. 

That night, as he rubs lotion over it, he can’t help but smile and think of how it feels every time he’s lying in Kurt’s arms and can feel his heartbeat. He can’t help but feel safe and loved. It doesn’t matter how long Kurt is gone on tour. It doesn’t matter that this is the hardest year they’ve ever had, having to spend so much time apart. They will make it through because they love each other, and that’s enough to help Blaine sleep at night.


End file.
